Baking a Cake
by Jackiepop
Summary: Summary : Baking a cake, muggles style, is difficult as is, but add a distraction, Well, its impossible. DM/HP  i apologize, im not good at Summarys


**Summary** : Baking a cake, muggles style, is difficult as is, but add a distraction, Well, its impossible. **DM/HP**

**Disclaimer**: I own Nothing but the plot I just '_Borrowed_' the characters from J.K Rowlings Without asking.

Rated **M** or if possible **P** for porn ;D

Baking a Cake

Today is my boyfriends birthday, and I've decided to make him a cake, the muggles way.

I'll never understand how muggles are able to not make a big mess while baking, I feel like I made a catastrophe nothings going right, I've had to re-do the whole thing twice!

_TWICE_!

but since it's for Draco Malfoy, I will do it all over again just to give it to him perfect.

I can remember the first time we've started dating and how we actually found out we both have feelings for each other, it was 6th year at Hogwarts we were fighting in the girls bathroom when all of a sudden Draco grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall and whispered in my ear, "Potter, you're so fucking sexy when you get angry, do you have any idea how hard it is to stop myself from attacking you everywhere I see you?" mmm and how he just kisses me on my neck near my ear, I couldn't help but moan. "I know how you feel Malfoy, you make me so happy when I see you looking at me like this morning in the great hall" And with me saying that I grabbed Malfoy's waist and pushed him near me while kissin-

Pale arms wrapped around harry's waist and whispered in his ear "Whats got you so excited Harry?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco" Trying to hide his face when he felt a blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Well, Then at least tell me why the kitchen is a messy?" Draco slid his arms off of Harry's waist.

"Well its a surprise, Get Out!" Harry pointed towards the door where draco came in from.

"Is that any way to talk to the birthday boy?" Draco gave Harry the Malfoy's oh so famous smirk.

"Yea well, Out anyways" Draco gave up and just left towards the living room.

After mixing up everything, Harry carefully Tasted the mix and finally it turned out perfect, it's not bland, and it's not too sweet, its perfect, I couldn't help but have a triumphed smile and a small victory dance, Harry never noticed draco smiling and not trying to laugh out loud.

Finally Harry stopped dancing enough to put the cake mix into a pan and onto the oven,after washing my hands I turn around and see draco smiling at me, I couldn't help but stick my tongue out towards the man.

"You shouldn't stick out what you won't offer" Draco quickly wound his hands on the smaller man and kiss him sweetly and tasting the cake that was still lingered in harry's mouth

After what seems like forever draco stops but gazes at harry's darker, lust filled green eyes that made draco shiver in lust and again kisses Harry only more aggressive and pure lust engulfing them both, everything forgotten around them.

Draco then grabs Harry's thighs and picks him up and sits him down on the counter while harry wraps his legs around Draco's slimmer waist, everything got hotter and touchy quickly.

Draco's hand was on Harry's neck then sliding to Harry's chest and then pulling Harry's shirt and slipping it off and latching his mouth to Harry's neck and leaving butterfly kisses all around, nipping occasionally and leaving bite marks. Harry's hand was hidden in Draco's hair while the other was unbuttoning his shirt clumsy until giving up and ripping the shirt having the buttons flying everywhere.

"mm, I liked that shirt potter" All the while sucking on harry's nipple causing Harry to moan and arch in pleasure, pulling dracos hair and making draco ravish his mouth again.

Harry's hands went to unbuckle dracos pants and throw dracos belt across the kitchen which made a loud noise, neither cared. Harry moans grew louder as draco's mouth went back to his neck and nipples, Harry then dropped draco's pants, draco then went to do the same as harry. after harry's pants have dropped on the floor discarded and forgotten, harry then nipped and sucked dracos neck and ear causing draco to moan and grab harry's hair making it messier than usual.

Harry's hands went from dracos neck to his chest and down towards dracos trousers and teasing draco and then back up on draco's back scratching lightly causing draco to moan, harry's hand then returned to draco's trousers and let his hand over the fabric and cupped draco's bulge and rubs it causing draco to moan and bite harry's lip, both of them breathing got ragged and uneven.

it didn't take harry long to drop draco's trousers to the ground to join their pants on the floor, harry then started pumping draco in an agonizing slow pace, Draco grabbed harry's shoulder so he wont fall. "fuck potter...faster..Tease" Harry smirked and continued to go slow but quicken a bit.

"say the magic words" Harry stopped and palmed the tip causing draco to groan and kiss Harry a bit harshly but harry didn't care and kisses back .

Draco's hand then went to harry's erection making Harry shiver and moan, draco pulled off harry's trousers and pumped slowly. Harry breathed out and moans escaping his lips "D-draco*moans* F-fuck me" Draco didn't need to be asked twice and quickly but carefully picked Harry up and placed him standing and flipped him, causing Harry to bend over the counter, draco kept pumping Harry deliciously slow and harry arched, Draco with his free hand he led harry head to turn slightly towards him and draco covers his lips over harry's lips and kisses him with so much love that harry's legs buckled and thanked Merlin for the counter, else he would have fallen.

Draco's hand then slipped down towards harry's opening, wincing at how tight harry always is even though they have sex almost every night, Draco loved it, harry moaned after a while when draco slipped in another finger, scissoring harry's opening, at one point draco has touched harry's sweet spot, harry moan loudly in pleasure and demanded draco for more draco then slipped out his fingers and casted a spell towards his erection that lubricated himself slick, soon draco placed his tips on the puckered hole and he squeezed his eyes shut in order not to slam himself on to harry.

Harry on the other hand tried to grab anything in front of him and settled to grab the other end of the counter while moaning at the penetration that felt so good and thick. Harry moaned loudly and got impatient by draco that wasnt moving, at all. Then to draco's surprise harry slammed back towards draco, causing draco to be engulfed by the tight, wet hole inside harry, harry moaned so loud in pleasure when draco slammed into harry again hitting dead on his sweet spot

"Oh Gods.. draco.. More AHH Harder" Draco repeatedly got harry's sweet spot and went as deep as he can.

"Merlin potter.. So Tight, fuck" Draco then felt harry get tighter and draco reached and grasped harry's erection and pumped in a rhythm as draco kept as he went inside harry feeling as he's getting closer and closer to his finale.

"Ahh Draco, im So.. Closeeahh" Harry met draco halfway into pushing and harry's head threw back his head and arched meeting draco's lips slightly as Harry breathed into him with short breaths as he was being fucked roughly, just like he likes it, Draco always found it erotic how Harry is when they're having sex and how rough harry likes it, Draco felt everything build up and moaned as he was at his peak, pumping harry towards his peak.

Then in one good push, Harry then screamed "im coming dray" Moaning at the how Harry said his name draco bit into his neck and felt harry come all over his stomach and counter, while tightening into draco which made him come inside of harry, filling him up.

Both the boys moaned/screamed each others names full of the Ecstasy they both just experienced.

they both sprawled out on to the counter trying to catch their breath.

Harry then breathed in the smell of draco who was on top of him, and he smelt something else and then his eyes immediately sprang open and pushed draco off of him and ran towards the oven where he grabbed the oven mitts and opened the oven while then blew out a huge black smoke that quickly filled the kitchen and had both men coughing for their breath. draco then grabbed his wand and cleared the black smoke away and then spelt the smell of burnt to disappear.

Harry then looked at draco with the burnt bread still on his hands and with what seemed an hour draco and Harry both then laughed so hard that Harry started getting glassy-eyed, he then put the bread on top of the oven and walked towards the still laughing draco and kissed him with love and whispered to draco

"Happy Birthday, Love"

**A/N**: This is my first time writing EVER, I usually read, but then I got the sudden urge to write something after baking cupcakes and burning them, Well Lets just say I got bitten by a writing bug.

Hope you guys enjoy **R/R **but remember its my first time writing, a sex scene none the less.

oh and yes I know this isn't draco's real birthday its in june 5, But who cares :D


End file.
